The Gap Between Us
by 69912052
Summary: Donghae menyeringai. "Aku membelinya disebuah website.. bukankah ini menarik?" ujar Donghae sambil memperlihatkan sebuah vibrator ditangannya. "Untuk apa kau membelinya?" tanya Hyukjae risih. Dia tidak begitu menyukai sex toys dan semacamnya. "Bukankah seks yang selama ini kita lakukan terasa begitu membosankan dan monoton?" HaeHyuk!


Hyukjae menatap sosok pria tinggi tegap yang tengah berdiri didepan mesin fotocopy. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari belah bibirnya ketika melihat keseriusan pegawainya itu. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan murah senyum serta wajah tampannya itu membuatnya begitu digemari wanita. 'Haish.. aku bisa gila..' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

Boringness. weirdness. full of gheiness.

maybe typo(s) EeYeDe gada.

plotblur. dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi dan tampan dengan senyuman mempesonanya yang tengah sibuk menata dokumen itu Lee Donghae, pegawai baruku. Kami sudah berkencan selama tiga bulan. Usianya masih 23 tahun . 6 tahun dibawahku. Ya , dia jauh lebih muda dariku.

Aku kadang sering tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

"Chief..dokumen yang Anda inginkan sudah saya letakkan diatas meja kerja Anda."

Ah suaranya yang tegas dan seksi itu begitu menyenangkan. Aku mengangguk. Masih mengamatinya yang kini telah kembali disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen. "Ah ya..Chief. Anda harus datang ke acara pesta akhir tahun hari ini .." Donghae berujar sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Jam berapa?" Aku melirik arlojiku . Sekarang sudah jam 19.45 rupanya.

"Jam 8 malam Anda harus sudah berada di cafetaria." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah..kau juga harus datang untuk bergabung bersamaku.." ujarku. Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa berjalan berdampingan denganmu Hyukkie.." bisiknya sambil melewatiku. Aku terdiam gugup.

Sial. Bocah ini senang sekali membuatku merasa senang sekaligus malu hingga nyaris meledak

Aku mengusap wajahku yang terasa sangat panas lalu segera menyusulnya.

Aku. Lee Hyukjae. 29 tahun. Didominasi oleh Pemuda berumur 23 tahun.

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berkencan dengan Pria yang lebih muda dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja sambil menatap minumannya dengan tampang bosan. Disampingnya nampak sosok Lee Donghae yang sibuk mengumbar senyum mempesonanya pada beberapa pegawai wanita yang menyapa menggodanya. 'Terus saja tebar pesonamu Donghae bodoh!' batin Hyukjae kesal. "Chief silahkan ambil nomor anda.." ujar seseorang mengagetkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya gusar. Pria dengan name tag Jonghyun Lee itu tersenyum canggung. "Itu. . . emm..ini nomor undian Anda untuk Kissing games Chief.."

Hyukjae melotot lalu memijit pelipisnya. 'Aku benar-benar sial berada di department seperti ini..' batinnya. "Chief..? nomor Anda.." ujar Jonghyun mengingatkan. Hyukjae bergumam malas sambil mengambil asal nomor yang disodorkan Jonghyun. "Kissing game.. sudah berapa lama aku tidak memainkan permainan seperti ini.." ujar Donghae tiba-tiba. Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini menggelikan ya..jika kau tidak menginginkan aku mengikuti permainan ini .. aku tidak akan mengikutinya." ujar Hyukjae. Tentu saja , siapa yang mau kekasihnya mencium orang lain kan? setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh membuat Hyukjae menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? ini kan hanya sebuah permainan..kenapa kau begitu serius Chief?" ujar Donghae. Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya Donghae yang lagi-lagi tersenyum santai. Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya lalu menunduk.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan Lee Hyukjae?'

"Ya..peserta selanjutnya nomor 5 dan nomor 1 !" sebuah suara teriakan membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap nomornya lalu mendesah keras. "Sial . aku nomor 5.." ujarnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Chi-chief.. Saya nomor 1.." Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang pegawai yang berwajah kikuk dengan kartu bernomor 1 ditangan kanannya.

"Oh .. kau pasanganku Yonghwa-sshi?" tanya Hyukjae. Yonghwa mengangguk tidak enak pada atasannya itu. Walau Hyukjae pria yang manis dan cantik..tapi tetap saja dia itu atasannya. Hyukjae berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati Yonghwa yang semakin gugup duduk ditempatnya. "Ayo! cium! cium!" sorak sorai suara para pegawai membuat Hyukjae makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chi-chief.." cicit Yonghwa ketika Hyukjae sudah berada dihadapannya.

Yonghwa tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Teman-temannya pasti akan iri padanya karena ia akan berciuman dengan Hyukjae. Chief yang terkenal dengan wajah cantik dan manisnya juga karena sikap tegasnya yang berwibawa. Tapi melihat aura Hyukjae yang tidak mengenakkan membuatnya takut. 'Semoga aku tidak dipecat..' batinnya berdoa.

"Baiklah.. hanya sebuah ciuman kan?" desis Hyukjae. Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya itu membingkai kedua sisi wajah rupawan Yonghwa. Hyukjae menunduk, membawa wajahnya mendekat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

Sontak teriakan semakin riuh terdengar ketika Hyukjae mengulum bibir bawah Yonghwa membuat pegawainya itu memerah kaku. 'Bibir Chief...' Yonghwa serasa melayang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ruhnya masih berada ditubuhnya atau tidak.

Yonghwa nyaris pingsan jika saja Hyukjae tidak menyudahi ciumannya.

Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya lalu berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah stoicnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun yang berbuah kehebohan. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Donghae yang terus tertawa dan tersenyum seperti sangat menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi .

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut diam-diam. Hatinya mendadak terasa sangat sakit.

'Dia tidak merasakan apapun Hyukjae..berhentilah berharap..'

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja selesai menandatangani tumpukan dokumen ketika jam dinding diruang kerjanya menunjukkan angka 8 : 30 pm.

Dengan sedikit menguap dan meregangkan sendi ototnya, Hyukjae berniat untuk segera pulang. Kriiieeet.

"Chief? Anda belum pulang?"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Donghae keluarkan.

"Ya..pekerjaanku baru saja selesai. Ah ya, apa kau mau menemaniku pergi minum?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

Hyukjae menatapnya tidak percaya Donghae yang baru saja menolak ajakannya. "Ke-kenapa? sesekali kita harus keluar bersama Donghae-ah.."

Donghae tersenyum lagi. "Hari ini aku ingin bersantai dirumah dan menonton tv..ada acara tentang idolaku malam ini.." ujar Donghae sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi halus Hyukjae. Hyukjae menahan dirinya untuk tidak memerah. "Ya..ka-kalau begitu ..baiklah." ujar Hyukjae sambil tertawa terpaksa. 'Aku bahkan tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah acara di televisi!' batin Hyukjae menjerit. Donghae mengacak surai hitam Hyukjae. "Tapi besok malam, aku akan mampir ke apartementmu dan sedikit merepotkanmu.." bisik Donghae.

"Na-ah..aku duluan Chief.." pamit Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam dengan sejuta tanya diotaknya. 'Dia ingin datang kerumahku besok malam? makan malam? menonton DVD bersama? atau..seks denganku ?' Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae datang ke apartementnya malam ini. Tepat jam 9 malam.

Hyukjae menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika melihat sosok rupawan Donghae dalam pakaian santainya yang nampak keren.

'Hanya dengan melihatnya saja..rasanya menyenangkan sekali..'

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae mendekat. Membaui sosok manis Hyukjae. "Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya di telinga kiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae memerah. "Aku juga..merindukanmu.."

Donghae menjilat pipi kiri Hyukjae sebelum kemudian menggigit kecil telinga kekasihnya itu. 'Imut sekali..' batin Donghae melihat bagaimana telinga kecil Hyukjae memerah.

"Donghae~" erang Hyukjae lirih.

"Hyukkie.. aku membawa sesuatu untukmu.." ujar Donghae sambil menjauhkan diri dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya.

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sesuatu yang membuat mata Hyukjae membesar terkejut. "Donghae..kau.."

Donghae menyeringai. "Aku membelinya disebuah website.. bukankah ini menarik?" ujar Donghae sambil memperlihatkan sebuah vibrator ditangannya.

"Untuk apa kau membelinya?" tanya Hyukjae risih. Dia tidak begitu menyukai sex toys dan semacamnya.

"Bukankah seks yang selama ini kita lakukan terasa begitu membosankan dan monoton?"

Jleb.

Hyukjae ternganga.

'Dia bilang bosan? bercinta denganku selama ini membosankan?'

Bosan.

Bosan.

Bosan.

Bosan.

"Aku pikir akan jauh lebih menarik jika kita menggunakan benda-benda semacam ini .."

Hyukjae berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya ketika Donghae mendekat. "Hyukkie~ bersiaplah~" ujar Donghae dengan suara rendahnya yang sarat akan nafsu. "Aku akan bermain dengan liar malam ini.."

Hyukjae menelan salivanya gugup ketika Donghae mulai mencumbunya. 'Apa aku sebegitu membosankannya Hae?' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyandarkan sebelah pipinya ke meja kerjanya. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran dan batinnya membuatnya merasa kurang enak badan.

Terlebih lagi pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini memaksanya untuk lembur nyaris hampir setiap hari. Wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi rona cerah terlihat agak sedikit pucat. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya bertepatan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Chief.."

Hyukjae sesegera mungkin menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap sosok Lee Donghae yang menenteng beberapa dokumen. "Masuklah.." ujar Hyukjae serak.

Donghae melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Ini data-data yang Anda inginkan Chief. Saya sudah menyortirnya.." ujar Donghae sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen ke atas meja Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bergumam kemudian memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu.

Tangan kirinya sesekali memijat keningnya berusaha menetralisir rasa pening dikepalanya. "Chief?" Hyukjae hanya bergumam menyahut sementara matanya menatap arloji mahal yang melingkari salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

'Masih jam 3 : 45 pm..'

"Anda terlihat kurang baik Chief..apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae lalu tersenyum . Senyum yang membuat Donghae tertegun. Senyum palsu.

"Aku hanya kurang enak badan. Aku berniat pulang lebih awal hari ini. ah..sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu di kantor.." ujar Hyukjae sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Chief.. ijinkan aku mengantarmu pu—"

"Tidak perlu. akan sangat merepotkan jika kau sampai mengantarku. baiklah.. aku duluan.." potong Hyukjae masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae hingga punggung kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat lagi. "Hyukkie..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dengan sengaja meninggalkan mobil pribadinya di kantor. Ia berniat berjalan-jalan melepas penat sore ini. Mungkin pergi ke kafe , ke toko kue akan membuatnya lebih bersemangat.

Hyukjae menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berdering sejak tadi.

Lee Donghae berkali-kali meneleponnya. Mengganggu harinya.

Hyukjae mencabut baterai ponselnya sambil menyembulkan bibir bawahnya, kesal. "Siapa yang peduli meskipun kau menelponku jutaan kali? cih.." decih Hyukjae. "Ha-aaah~ aku sudah lama tidak mampir ke bar.." gumam Hyukjae. "Baiklah.. malam ini aku akan kesana.." ujar Hyukjae lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya yang cute didepan sebuah bar kecil husus gay terpencil yang masih tutup. Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya bingung sambil menatap arlojinya. "Benar kok sudah jam 11 malam. seharusnya sudah buka kan?" gumamnya. Ia baru saja akan berbalik ketika seseorang memekik memanggil namanya.

"Oh ya tuhan! kau Lee Hyukjae kan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah ketika seorang pria manis menyapanya.

"Ya. ini aku Su-ie!" ujar Hyukjae semangat yang dihadiahi sebuah pelukan erat dari Junsu. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari! jahatnya~ kupikir kau sudah melupakanku.." Junsu menciumi pipi Hyukjae gemas sarat akan rindu. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. "Masih ada waktu sebelum aku harus membuka club bobrok ini~ ayo masuk Hyukkie~" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk masuk. "Ah..ya terima ka—"

Grab.

"Chief aku akan mengantarmu pulang...sepertinya kau tersesat.."

'Eeeeh?'

Hyukjae dan Junsu sama-sama terkejut. Junsu menatap sosok pria tampan yang memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau ..siapa?"

Hyukjae mengela nafas perlahan lalu melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Ah..itu.. Suie..lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu .." ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum . Junsu melirik Donghae sekilas lalu mendekati Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. kau tampak kurusan." Junsu mengelus pipi tirus Hyukjae.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" PLAK.

Donghae menepis kasar tangan Junsu yang sibuk mengusap pipi Hyukjae. Mata Donghae memicing tajam menatap Junsu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan. Hyukjae tersenyum tidak enak pada Junsu yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya shock.

"Ba-baiklah.. aku pergi dulu Suie.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Hyukjae membuang mukanya ketika Donghae membentaknya.

Mereka sedang berada diapartment Hyukjae sekarang. Tepatnya di kamar Hyukjae.

"Kau harus ingat posisimu ! kau tidak seharusnya mengunjungi bar seperti itu! " Donghae menatap tajam Hyukjae yang hanya diam terduduk dikasurnya.

"Lee Hyukjae aku bicara padamu!"

"Kau tidak bicara padaku! kau berteriak !" kesal Hyukjae.

Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae dengan kasar. "Aku sedang kesal sekarang.. kau harus bertanggung jawab.." Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecih sementara Donghae semakin tidak sabaran.

"Jangan menolakku ketika aku sedang kesal.." desis Donghae lalu meraup bibir merah Hyukjae. Hyukjae berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membalas ciuman Donghae meskipun itu nyaris mustahil ketika Donghae begitu lihai dalam berciuman. Donghae melumat bibir bawah Hyukjae lalu menggigitnya perlahan kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?" gusar Donghae. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan bibir Hyukjae yang basah dan lembut dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau menyebalkan.." desis Hyukjae.

Donghae balas mendesis. "Kau lebih menyebalkan! kau berciuman dengan Jung Yonghwa didepan mataku..kau bersikap baik padanya! dan kau bahkan mengunjungi bar gay tanpaku disisimu! kau pasti berniat menggoda para pria disana kan?" geram Donghae.

Hyukjae mendelik kesal. "Kau kejam! Kau bersikap dingin padaku! Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa itu hanya game? Kau bahkan terus saja tertawa seperti orang gila! dan kau bilang aku apa? menggoda para pria? Aku bukan seseorang yang seperti itu!" teriak Hyukjae dengan nafas tersengal menahan emosi. Telunjuknya sibuk menusuk-nusuk dada Donghae dengan pandangan matanya yang sarat akan luka. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merasa jika kata-katanya berlebihan.

"Aku.."

Hyukjae berdiri sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan padaku katakan saja! urrgh..aku hiks..aku memang membosankan..bagimu yang masih muda..mungkin hubungan ini hanyalah sebuah permainan..hiks..aku..aku..urgh.." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang seakan ingin meledak . Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku..bukan seperti itu Hyuk—"

"Jangan mengelak!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil menatap Donghae dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bahkan berkata jika bercinta denganku itu membosankan!"

Donghae memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Hyukkie..aku .. aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu.."

Donghae berusaha meraih wajah Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae terus saja menghindar. "Hyukkie..please.." Donghae menatap sendu Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak membosankan. Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu.."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya . "Aku tidak sedewasa yang kau pikirkan..sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang..aku tetap merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu..Hyukkie. Aku selalu merasa cemburu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas." Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menatapnya.

"Aku berpikir..aku berusaha..membuatmu tidak bosan menjalin hubungan denganku..kau pasti memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan pria-pria sebelum aku..Aku merasa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam membuat Hyukjae merasa terperangkap dalam onyx Donghae. Donghae menghapus setitik airmata disudut mata indah Hyukjae lalu menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Hyukjae. "Maafkan aku..aku berpikir jika aku bisa membuatmu bahagia tapi yang kulakukan justru terus melukaimu.." ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya. Airmatanya mulai menetes lagi. Tidak.

Ia merasa dadanya sesak dengan kebahagiaan. "Bodoh.." desis Hyukjae. "Dasar bodoh hiks.."

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepala Hyukjae kedadanya. Hyukjae memerah. "Kau dengar itu? Detak jantungku yang berdegup cepat ini..milikmu.." ujar Donghae. Hyukjae terkekeh dalam tangisannya. "Kau menyebalkan..membuatku menangis seperti perempuan!" Hyukjae mencubit punggung Donghae membuat Donghae meringis. "Aku minta maaf..Hyukkie..bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal?" pinta Donghae sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Menghirup aroma menyegarkan khas Lee Hyukjae.

"Apanya yang harus kita ulang? kau berkata seperti hubungan kita pernah berakhir saja!" ujar Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Donghae. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Donghae yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir kan?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hyukjae yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. "Tidak akan.." ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu..Lee Hyukjae.."

.

.

.

.

Fin.

Q_Q

diagabisakomenapaapakarenatulisannyaterlaluancur


End file.
